Making Love
by Erotic Sensei
Summary: Ga Eul decided to take the first step so she went into Yi Jeong's workplace, just that she didn't expect the things that could happen later."Your innocence, your fragility it's what makes you be... my everything"


_**Annyeong! Mannaseo bangabesunida!**_

_**I am new in this fandom so you might not know me well, I am Maryanna Azeneth also called Ero Sensei but you can call me Marie (xD**_

_**I really hope you like this story as much as I like it! Let me know it with a nice review! **_

_**Enjoy your reading!**_

_**Disclaimer.- I do not own Boys Over Flowers, if I own it there would have been more stuff about Ga Eul and my precious Casanova, what is mine is the content, the plot and the scenes that you are about to read, please do not steal or something, it's so hard to make it perfect for the readers and you just come here and steal it and make all my effort in vane.**_

_**THERE ARE SOME INTENSE SCENES AT THE FI NAL PART, PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THIS, I AM WELL KNOWN BY THE HIGH SEXUAL CONTENT IN MY HISTORIES AND THIS MIGHT NOT BE THE EXCEPTION**_

_**Ok I will shut up now…ENJOY YOUR READING ^^**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Making Love<strong>_

_***~1~***_

She was standing outside his workshop. She didn't know what she was doing there. He had rejected her once.

She knew that he was in love of Eun Jae, completely, ever since their childhood. She knew that to him she was only a nice little girl, a good friend but nothing more than that... So knowing all this, what did she think would happen? Something inside her always drew her back to him. There was a chill in  
>the air, perhaps she was being stupid, so, she turned around ready to walk away.<p>

"Ga Eul?" the voice suddenly came from the dark "what are you doing here?"

She froze in shock and stuttered her words

"I... I... just came to visit you," she paused "it's been a long time" She felt the blush rise in her cheeks and she closed her eyes and chided herself. "Maybe you're busy… I'll comeback later" she quickly muttered and began to walk forward.

"Busy?" he laughed softly "I haven't been that busy since my hand broke and in words of my grandmother 'I disgraced myself and the So family'" his tone  
>was bitter and he sounded a little drunk.<p>

Ga Eul turned on her heels to look at him, and the sight was shocking. Yi Jung had always dressed so elegantly, but not this evening, he was wearing jeans and a simple shirt. His hair was messy, it looked like he hadn't brushed it and his eyes were slightly red as if he had been crying all day.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae…" she muttered softly and approached him "What happened to you?" she asked while she tentatively caressed his cheek, the soft lilt of her voice was laced with concern and the worry in her large round eyes was evident. She cared for him. He glared at her with an unreadable expression and gestured for her to come inside.

She could feel her heart race as she entered the familiar studio. She felt awkward, but composed herself to remain steady and calm. A good friend needs to be like that in time of need, she reminded herself.

"So…are you telling me what are you doing here? Didn't I tell you that I don't like people here without a purpose? Are you going to ask me on a date again?" his harsh tone awoke her from her thoughts. He wasn't even looking at her, he was pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

"No…well…I just came to see how you were, but I can see you don't want me here," she mumbled "I should leave" she added quickly moving to the  
>door. She realised, just like in the past he didn't went after her. She was hurting herself by coming here, by holding on to him. She had<br>to end this. She turned again towards Yi Jeong who hadn't moved from his place. He was staring intently at one pot, his fists clenched and his arms trembling. He was trying to remain in control. Ga Eul tilted her head and looked at him, she understood he was trying not to cry.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae…please…" she called him softly but firmly "let me help you. I want to help you. You don't need to go through this alone. I know you have been avoiding Woo Bin and the F4...,"

"They are more worried about Goo Jun Pyo than me…" he interrupted her and suddenly turned to look at her "I know..., I am worried about him too, him and Jan Di..., but still, they haven't noticed I'm struggling too, that I have problems. It's like no one cares"

"I care!" Her emotions exploded and she found herself raising her voice "We all care about you! It's just that you don't ever ask for help and when it is given you just reject it! I'm offering to help you, accept my help!... Please" she almost begged, she reached over and hugged him tightly.

"I can't…not with you…" Yi Jeong muttered, he pulled her arms from around him and held her at arms length by the shoulders "you wouldn't even understand…"

"Then explain it to me, I will do my best to understand." her eyes pleaded with him and he felt his resolve break.

"It's just that I can't... I can't develop deeper feelings for you…" his voice was so low that Ga Eul barely could hear him. "You know what happened to Jun Pyo" Yi Jeong was speaking more clearly now. "And exactly the same thing happen the same to me and you will end up even more hurt than Jan Di. Because you are so innocent and fragile" He gently lifted her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "but your innocence, your fragility, it's what makes you be my…," he tried to think of the right words, but the pressure of the moment was overwhelming "You are my everything… "Ga Eul was frozen.

She had imagined this moment again and again, but this was better than her dreams (well, despite of he was a little bit drunk) but still…it was happening.

Hs breath grazed her cheek as he bent low. She closed her eyes and felt his lips brushing hers, so softly and delicately, like if he pushed too hard she would break in his arms. An overwhelming sensation grew inside her and Ga Eul wanted more. She put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and pressing the bodies together. He opened his eyes with surprise feeling the sudden movement from her. He could feel the fierocity in her kiss and the heat between them, he closed his eyes to savour the moment. Putting his hands on her waist he held her close, as if they were trying to melt into each other.

The touch of his lips and his body against hers sent Ga Eul into a spin; it felt like heaven. Yi Jeong wanted to deepen the kiss, so he pressed his tongue  
>on her bottom lip. Ga Eul was nervous with the thought of kissing Yi Jeong, but his enticing actions caused her to loose all sense of rationality and she soon allowed his tongue to enter her mouth.<p>

Yi Jeong couldn't describe the please at her allowing him in. She trusted him. He wanted more, but he tried to control the urge to push her further. He wanted to preserve Ga Eul's innocence. He didn't want to treat her like one of his girls, carelessly and with pleasure as the only purpose. When he kissed Ga Eul he wanted it to be different, so he had to act differently towards her. He guessed it was probably her first kiss, the way she shyly moved her tongue against his but she was a quick learner.

"You learn fast," Yi Jeong muttered in a low seductive tone against her lips. She blushed slightly, but she felt a slight rise of pride from the compliment of a Casanova. He smirked "but you still need to practice a little bit more" and he kissed her again, pouring all his passion into it. This time Ga Eul didn't hesitate to react. She tightened the grip around his neck and pulled lightly on his hair as the kiss continued to heat up. She didn't know exactly what she was doing, but she had witnessed Woo Bin kiss a girl like this in New Caledonia.

She felt him grip her waist harder trying to pull her closer, his kisses became more desperate, more urgent. He tried to remain in control, he wanted to be more delicate with her, but he couldn't. He needed more. The taste of her lips drive him crazy, the way she reacted to him drove him insane. He thought he should pull away, he should stop, but he couldn't - he was addicted to her touch, her taste, her feel... He could feel himself getting turned on.

He pulled apart from her, abruptly ending their kiss. Ga Eul was thrown off balance and crashed against the table. He looked at her, the bright red flush on her cheeks, the fall and rise of her panting chest. Her heart was racing and already her lips were aching more contact. She felt her intimacy below was becoming wet and a strange tickling sensation palpitating through it. Desire. She felt slightly embarrassed at feeling so aroused, but one look at Yi Jeong and she knew he felt it too, she could see it in his eyes. So if she wants it and he wants it - Why did he end it there?

She glared at Yi Jeong, he quickly turned away from her. She could see he was breathing heavily too, he had one hand raking through his messy hair and the other placed firmly on his waist, whilst his eyes were focussed on the ground. Did he regret it? She panicked.

Yi Jeong tried to focus himself, but he could feel his erection pressing against his jeans, it was definitely noticeable. He tried not to think of her panting chest, the flushed face, the feel of her body, the taste of her lips. He tried, but failed.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae…" Ga Eul called him softly "please…" she didn't know exactly what to say, but she had to say how she felt. "Don't leave me... don't shut me out... I love you," she pleaded. Yi Jeong lifted his head. She continued her assault "I love you…and I know, I know you love me too…"

"-Of course I love you," he interjected "I love you more than anything in this world. Please don't think that I don't want to kiss you, because, believe  
>me...I do" he sighed and turned to face her, he kept his hands on his crotch attempting to hide his erection "but…I'm more…well…," this was going to be difficult to explain. " most of the time when I kiss a girl it is for…other things, ... especially when a girl is as pretty as you" Ga Eul blushed at his words and Yi Jeong couldn't help but laugh. "my body instantly reacts… "<p>

He felt mortified talking about his body's reactions. He looked at Ga Eul, who was smiling sweetly. He chuckled when he realised she didn't understand, his innocent country bumpkin. He tried to spell it out...

"And that's why is so hard…"

She frowned at Yi Jeong and waited for him to continue. He was going to have to make her understand, after all, if she wanted to be with him, she was going to have to understand his position; he hugged her tightly, pressing their hips together, making sure she could feel his aching erection.

At first she didn't feel anything but then she felt it, the strange bluge that was pressing against her belly. He eyes widened in shock, but she didn't move, she didn't pull away. "This is what you do to me, Chu Ga Eul, this and so much more "he whispered huskily in her ear, he licked the rim softly making her moan "Do you want me to stop?" he asked as he trailed kissed from her ear down to her neck. Ga Eul shivered in response and moaned a little louder.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae" she purred putting her hands on his chest "I…I don't know…how…but I want…Don't stop"

Yi Jeong couldn't feel more excited hearing her words, he kissed her fiercely and looped his harms around her waist. He knew that he needed to be kind and tender with her, because he was her first, but he couldn't, he want her so badly, he needed her like air. He didn't know when she became so important to him, when he started to love her like that…but in this moment he didn't care a damn.

Ga Eul felt the change in his kisses and how he started pulling her towards the table. She was scared, scared she wouldn't be enough, scared that it would hurt, that he would hurt her but she wanted this. She wanted to be one with him Yi Jeong took her leg and caressed her thigh. He lifted her up and placed her on the table. He hands shook and fumbled as she tugged urgently at his t-shirt. He smiled softly when he felt the tremble on her hands trying to remove his clothes, he helped her take his top off and threw it anywhere. Ga Eul eyes widened when she saw his chest for the first time, he had a well built torso with firm muscles. His smile grew into a smirk at her reaction. He firmly gripped her chin, bringing her eyes to his once more and he stared firmly at her holding her gaze.

"Are you sure you want this? " he asked softly. She nodded. "We can stop if you are not that sure about it…"

"I want this" she said as she pulled his lips to hers.

She knew this is what she wanted, for Yi Jeong to be her first, to connect with him, for him to make love to her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So how was it? Did you like it? Please let me know leaving a nice review! <strong>_

_**Also a special thanks to HOSTERIO, she help me a little here…well a lot xD but you see…I am Mexican and my English is not very good but I'm making my best! She also write a few things in here so..let's say both made this chapter**_

_**Annyeong! **_

_**Marie 3 **_


End file.
